


For The Memories

by Miki_Mecheta



Series: As We Grow [3]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Memories, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 03:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miki_Mecheta/pseuds/Miki_Mecheta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one-shots/short stories from my As We Grow world</p><p>Story Six: A Memory of the Frosts</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. No Way!

Aster glanced nervously around the room. Everything cleaned? Yes. Dinner? Check, Jack’s favorite. Those weird fake candle things? Lit and ready. Ring? Still there. Now all he needed was for his soon-to-be fiancé to get home. Oh God, he was really doing this. He was really going to ask and wasn’t that just a _terrifying_ thought?

Okay, calm down Aster, this is Jack. You love him. He loves you. You’ve been dating for _four_ years. He’s going to say yes.

Familiar footsteps were heard rushing outside the door and Aster’s heart began to pound. This was it. Oh God, oh God, oh God…

“Did you clean?”

Of course that would be the first thing Jack would notice. Not that Aster could blame him since their apartment normally looked like an art shop exploded.

“And are those candles?”

Jack was smiling his “I-love-you” smile now as he hung up his coat and came over to greet his nervously shuffling boyfriend. After a quick kiss, the albino asked, “So, what’s the occasion?”

“Nothing! I just wanted to do something nice for you.”

Jack’s smile only grew bigger as he leaned in and gave Aster another kiss before saying, “Well, I love it and is that a home cooked meal on the table? Where did you find the time?”

Aster just smiled and kissed his boyfriend, trying to do his best to calm his nerves. So far, so good. Kissing definitely helped.

Apparently kissing time was over, though, because Jack was pulling away and heading towards the table which was good because the sooner they ate, the sooner Aster could… oh God.

He’d never been more grateful for his lover’s talkative nature than he was during that meal. All Aster had to do was ask the occasional question while Jack babbled about classes and skating club practice between bites of food.

Food that was disappearing way too fast, like a ticking time bomb, because as soon as they were done… Okay, breath Aster, breath. He’ll say yes.

“Aster are you okay?”

The Australian looked up as his boyfriend placed a comforting hand on top of his and gave him a worried smile. _Jack, God, are you perfect._

“I’m fine, Frostbite, just thinking, that’s all.”

“Oh, what are you thinking about?”

“Us,” Aster replied, turning his hand so that their palms were pressed together now and making Jack smile.

“Us, huh? Anything specific or just the general awesomeness that’s the Wilder-Frost world?”

Wilder-Frost… If things went as planned, that would be a legal reality, not just something they said.

“Something specific, yeah.”

Jack got up now and came around the table. After leaning down and kissing Aster he whispered, “And what would that be?”

Aster licked his lips and took a deep breath. _It’s now or never, Wilder. You’ll never get a better set up._

So he reached into his pocket, took out the ring, and said, “Jack, I love you and I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?”

Jack stood there in frozen silence, staring at the silver band in his boyfriend’s hands in shock for what felt like forever before he replied with a dazed, “No way!”

Aster’s heart stopped beating. No? What had he missed? God, he was an idiot and now he’d mess up everything.

It must have shown on his face because Jack immediately backtracked. “Yes, I mean, no, not yes I won’t, I mean… oh, just wait here!”

Aster watched in confusion as Jack raced into their bedroom. Wait here? No way. He needed to get out of this place and go have a good, long cry. Preferably at Nick and Ana’s because he didn’t think he should be alone right now.

With that thought in mind, he got up from the table and grabbed his coat from the coat hook by the door, then reached out to open said door and leave, only to have his path blocked by a very nervous looking Jack.

“Frostbite, just… it’s fine. You don’t have to say yes, but I can’t be here…”

Jack shook his head and almost shouted the word “no!” Then he took a deep breath and spoke again.

“No, I will marry you! It’s just,” and here Jack opened up his clenched fist, revealing a golden band that glistened in the candle light. “I was kind-of annoyed that you beat me to it. That’s why I said ‘no way.’ That wasn’t my answer! It was just a reaction! My answer is yes, if you’ll still have me…”

The question was broken off by warm lips as Aster practically attacked his fiancé’s mouth.

Several minutes later, after they’d finally stopped kissing and had both caught their breath, Aster said, “Couldn’t you have picked a better reaction than ‘no way?’”

He tried sound mad, but he was smiling too hard and Jack was smiling and, okay, so it hadn’t gone like he planned, but it was perfect anyway!

Jack seemed to have the same though, because he kissed Aster again, though he pulled back before it could get too good and said, “Wait, here, you have to put this on before I drop it!”

Put on… oh! The ring! Right!

Aster let Jack slip the golden band onto his finger and then they were kissing again. He was about to push Jack back against the door when his fiancé broke off the kiss once more and asked, “Can I have my ring?”

Aster nodded and pulled the silver ring out of his pocket before slowly sliding it on his fiancé’s finger.

Engaged. They were engaged! What did engaged people do, anyway?

Based on the look that had just come into Jack’s eyes, Aster had a pretty good idea that it was going to involve a lot of time spent in their bedroom. That suspicion was confirmed when surprisingly strong arms dragged him there.

They didn’t leave for quite some time.

* * *

 “Morning!” Ana said as she took her customary seat across the table from Aster at the little café they always got breakfast at. Then she noticed the way her friend was smiling and raised an eyebrow. “What’s got you in such a good mood?”

Aster’s smile only grew as he asked, “What do you call a female best man?”

Ana blinked in surprise at the question. Was this some kind-of joke? “A maid of honor, why?”

Aster leaned forward, resting his chin in his hands as he gave her a wink and said, “Do you wanna be my maid of honor?”

Ana’s mouth dropped open and she glanced at his hand and yes! He was wearing the ring!

“I though Jack wasn’t asking you until next week?”

Aster blushed. When Jack had told him about the plan to ask him at the spot where they’d had their first date, he’d actually felt a little bad about asking first. “Well, I kind-of forced it out of him when I beat him to the punch…”

“What?”

“ _I_ asked Jack last night, so he asked me back after he’d turned me down.”

Ana’s eyes widened and Aster quickly added, “Well, he didn’t say no, but I though he did.”

Violet eyes narrowed and pink lips quirked into a wicked smirk as Ana said, “Details, Aster! I need details!”

For the first time in their friendship, she didn’t have to pry to get them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah! This is adorable! I can’t stop smiling it’s so cute! Anyway, what is this story? What am I doing here?
> 
> Allow me to explain.
> 
> For the memories will be a collection of one shots about the gang over the years and yes, we can go back as far or forward as you’d like for these, I’m fine writing about stuff from the distant past or years in the future. Feel free to ask for a story you want to see written. It can be anything that I’ve already mentioned, an idea you had, a general concept (ex: Sophie and Aster being adorable), or even an existing scene from one of my two stories as seen through another character’s eyes. The possibilities are endless! (Yes, I'm going to finish trials, I just wrote this down and really wanted to post it)
> 
> As such, I’m not sure what I should label this story as: complete or in progress. Every chapter is a full story, there’s just going to be a bunch of them, so I’m leaning towards complete that way people don’t wait until it’s ‘finished’ to read it, because it probably will never be totally done. There’s always another story to be written.
> 
> Thanks for reading and please review!
> 
> ~Miki


	2. Aster's First Crush

“Oh my God, he just kissed you?” Ana asked with a laugh as Jack grinned and took another sip of his tea.

“Yep! He’s lucky that I wanted him to.”

Ana just kept giggling, privately proud that Aster had clearly been paying attention during all those movie nights they’d had over the years. After all, where else would he get the idea to just kiss Jack like that?

When the giggles stopped she said, “Well, I like Nick, and I’d still give him a piece of my mind if he did that. You don’t just kiss a person!”

Jack looked surprised now. “You like Nick?”

Ana nodded. “Yeah! He’s so sweet and he’s great with kids. I hope he asks me out soon, though, so we can do the whole Valentine’s Day thing.”

“Huh, well, I guess that’s yet another reason you and Aster are such good friends.”

Now it was Ana’s turn to look confused. “What do you mean?”

“You like Nick, he liked Nick. It means that you two even share some of the same taste in men.”

Ana just stared at Jack, making the albino suddenly feel very self-conscious.

“Aster said you knew he liked Nick when you were younger. You did know, right?”

Ana nodded and asked, “He told you that story?”

“Not really. He just told me that he liked Nick briefly when you were kids.”

Now Ana was grinning again. “Did he ever say HOW briefly?”

“….no?”

“Then have I got a story for you!”

* * *

Thirteen-year-old Ana Romoli tapped her foot impatiently and glanced at her watch for what felt like the thousandth time. Honestly, where was he? They were supposed to head home ages ago! Just when she was about to give up and go searching through the school for Aster, the Australian dragged himself from the building.

Ana’s annoyance instantly changed to concern when she saw him. He looked awful! Without another thought, she rushed to her friend’s side with a cry of “Aster! Are you alright?”

The caramel-haired youth just stared at her with spring-green eyes that looked like someone had sucked all the life out of them.

“Do I need to call your mom or something?” Ana asked as she placed a hand against her friend’s forehead. No fever. That was good.

The Australian shook his head and let out a low whine.

“Emerson Aster Wilder, you tell me what’s wrong this instant or I’m calling 911!”

That seemed to do the trick, bringing a spark of life back to the artist’s eyes as he moaned, “My life is over.”

“Huh? What happened?”

Aster just looked even more miserable.

The blonde narrowed her eyes and was about to unleash another threat when her friend let out a sound that could almost be called a sob and buried his face in her shoulder with a cry of, “Ana, I’ve got a crush on Nick!”

“What?”

Aster looked like he wanted to die. “You heard me. My life is over.”

Ana didn’t know much about crushes, but she was pretty sure that you were supposed to look happy when you had them. Aster looked anything but. “Okaaaaay, why do you think you have a crush?”

Aster let out another moan and said, “He looks cute.”

“Huh?”

“That suit he’s wearing today? I took one look at him and thought he looked cute! My first crush and it’s on a Christmas loving buffoon!”

Ana actually had to stifle a laugh at this point. She didn’t know a lot about crushes, but she knew what Aster was describing certainly wasn’t one.

“Aster, I don’t think you’ve got a crush.”

Now the Australian pulled away from her with an offended look. “I don’t think you’re qualified to tell me whether or not I have a crush!”

Ana adopted an amused look and raised a single eyebrow as she asked, “Okay, who’s read more romance novels, you or me?”

“You,” Aster replied sullenly.

“And who’s watched more romantic movies and TV shows?”

“You.”

“So, of the two of us, who’s more likely to know what a crush is like?”

“The person who actually has one!”

“You don’t have a crush!”

“Yes I do!”

The two thirteen-year-olds were glaring at each other now.

“Okay then, here’s the deal. We’re going to go to my house and watch some of the greatest romance movies that I own. If, after you’ve educated yourself on love, you _still_ think that you have a crush, then I shall concede the point and help you deal with it. If, however, I am proved to be in the right, you have to have a romantic movie marathon with me every Valentine’s Day from now until you start dating!”

“And why would I agree to that?”

“Because that way you can actually recognize your own emotions for once!”

That did it. Aster knew what he felt! Ana was just jealous that he’d gotten his first crush before she did.

“Deal!”

* * *

Five hours and three movies later, Aster was glaring at the TV screen with a look so full of malice that, if looks could kill, the poor machine would’ve been a smoldering pile of rubble.

“So, still think you have a crush?”

“Yes…”

“Really?”

“…yes…”

Ana grinned, she knew a lie when she saw one.

“Suuuuure, Aster. I’ll see you here on Saturday for our movie marathon.”

The artist kept pouting, but didn’t disagree with the statement.

* * *

“…he still insists that it was his first crush, though.” Ana concluded as Jack tried to stifle his laughter.

When he’d finally regained control of his voice, Jack asked, “So who would you call his first crush, then?”

Ana smiled and said, “You, of course, though first love might be a better term than crush with how bad he’s got it.”

Jack’s cheeks turned rosy and he ducked his head to hide the pleased smile that was spreading across his features.

Ana didn’t try to hide the grin that inspired. She didn’t feel bad calling Jack Aster’s first love, but only because she knew that the feelings went both ways.


	3. Aster the Art Critic

Ana carefully drew the final line of her picture and then leaned back to examine her work. It was beautiful! Better yet, it even looked like him! She’d spent a full minute searching for the right shade of green in the crayon box and it had clearly been well worth it. Aster was going to be impressed!

Across the table, the current master of her heart and the subject of her picture was carefully drawing his own image, though she really couldn’t see what it was from where she was sitting, but that was okay. He’d show it to her when he was done like he always did and she couldn’t wait to show him her picture right back!

Humming happily, she grabbed her drawing and got up from the table to go and bother her other friends while as she waited for Aster to finish his drawing. A quick glance around the room informed her that Nick was working on building a log cabin out of Lincoln logs while Sandy was taking a nap as he always seemed to do during recess.

Since Ana wasn’t the least bit sleepy, she joined her Christmas loving friend with his current task and began to help him build his cabin. When she called it that, though, he happily informed her was _not_ a cabin, but was in fact, a model of Santa’s workshop. Ana let out an appreciative gasp at the declaration and allowed Nick to tell her all about the design and where different types of toys were made and where the kitchens were and everything else he’d imagined up.

She was so busy listening to her friend that she didn’t notice when Aster got up and came to join them. In fact, the only thing that clued her in to the Australian’s arrival was a very loud cry of, “Is that _me_?” as he pointed at her picture.

The declaration made Ana frown. Aster didn’t sound flattered, he sounded horrified!

He looked horrified, too.

Not knowing what else to say, she whispered, “Well, who else would it be?”

Aster’s expression grew even more upset at the admission. “My hair isn’t that dark and why are my eyes puce?”

Ana looked at her picture again. Puce? That wasn’t puce! It was a pretty green, like Aster’s eyes. Okay, well, maybe not _exactly_ like Aster’s eyes, but it was close and she liked the color she’d picked for his hair. It was nice. Tears began to well in her violet eyes and spill down her cheeks as her crush continued to berate the picture.

“I’ve never worn that color of shirt in my life, either! Why would you…”

The young art critic’s complaints were cut off by Nick shouting, “Shut up, Aster!”

Everyone in the room had grown quiet and they were all staring at the trio. Sandy had even woken up from his nap due to all the noise.

When Nick spoke again, it was in a quiet and deadly voice that made Aster quiver where he stood.

“Apologize to Ana _now_.”

Aster looked at his blonde friend and felt shame take hold of him. He hadn’t meant to upset her and he’d been so busy getting worked up over the picture that he’d failed to notice the tears his words were causing.

The Australian child stared down at the ground and said, “Sorry, Ana. I didn’t mean to make you cry. It’s not a bad picture; I just don’t think it looks like me.”

Ana nodded and wiped away her tears. “I forgive you.”

“Really?” Aster asked as he looked at his friend with spring-green eyes full of hope.

Ana giggled nodded. “Yes, you’re forgiven, but no more saying mean things!”

“Okay!”

Nick nodded in approval at his friends and then said, “Good. Do you want to help us build Santa’s workshop?”

Aster rolled his eyes. “Santa’s workshop? Can’t we…”

His complaint trailed off when he saw the way his friends were looking at him and he grinned sheepishly before saying, “Sure, I’ll help.”

As the trio got to work building Nick's creation, Ana privately decided that Aster really wasn't worth her time. After all, a young lady such as herself deserved a real gentleman who did nothing but praise her every idea. A guy who defended her like prince charming! She would just have to wait until he showed up because she knew she'd meet him someday.

With that happy thought in mind, she picked up the Lincoln log sitting next to her and offered it to Nick, who took the wooden toy with a smile and asked, “Did you have any ideas for Santa’s workshop, Ana?”

She nodded happily and began to tell Nick all about how the workshop should have its own fashion studio where Santa’s helpers made dresses while Aster carefully began to build Santa’s workshop a greenhouse out of Legos while claiming that "even a place surround by snow needs a little touch of spring."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first try at writing down a story of the gang as little kids as requested by a few people, I hope you like it! For the curious, Ana's 8, Aster's 8, Sandy's 9, and Nick's 9


	4. The Boy With the Funny Voice

Aster rested his chin on top of his folded arms and glared gloomily out at the white world that lay beyond the window of his new room as a shiver ran down his spine. It was so cold here and snow was everywhere! He’d only been around the white stuff for a few days now and he already hated it. He missed Australia. That was home, not this weird place where he had to wear four layers just to leave his own house.

“Made you a hottie, sweetie.”

Aster turned to see his mother standing behind him with a hot water bottle in her hands and scowled.

“Wouldn’ need a hottie if we’d stayed home.”

“Emmie, this _is_ home. You’ve gotta stop spittin’ the dummy over this.”

The scowl deepened and the six-year-old turned to fully face his mother, crossing his arms as he did so.

“I should be in my togs at Crescent Head learnin’ how ta surf, not here.”

Mrs. Wilder sighed and set the water-bottle down before coming to sit by her son’s side. “Emmie…”

“And stop callin’ me that. I don’ like it.”

“Fine, _Aster_ , I know this isn’t what you wanted, but we’re here to stay. I’m sure you’ll make some new mates right quick once you start school next week.”

“Spiffy,” the child replied in a deadpan before looking back out at the white hell that was his new town.

Mrs. Wilder pursed her lips. At first she’d allowed her son to mope around the house, but it’d been almost a week now and enough was enough!

“Alright, that’s it ya lil’ ankle bitter, we’re goin’ out.”

“Wha?” Aster asked, swiveling back to face his mother again.

“Ya heard me. It’s Easter today and there’s an Easter egg hunt in an hour. You’re gonna be there.”

“Mum, I don’ wanna go lookin’ for goggies in the snow!”

“Too bad! Ya been mopin’ round too long. Time to do somethin’ fun!”

Aster tried to protest, but his words fell on deaf ears and he soon found himself shoved into the family car while bundled up in his warmest winter gear. Apparently he was going Easter egg hunting whether he liked it or not.

* * *

Ana giggled and nodded as Sandy pointed out yet another egg. Though the hunt hadn’t started yet, the golden-haired child had already spotted half-a-dozen of the hidden treasures from where they were standing and she couldn’t wait to see what was inside of them.

“Ana, Sandy!”

At the sound of their names, the duo turned around and grinned. Nick, the final member of their little band, had just arrived and was rushing over to great them while his parents started talking with some of the other adults.

“Nick! We were worried you’d miss out on the start of the hunt!”

The brunet laughed at the suggestion and shook his head. “You act like it’s a big deal, Ana. It’s just some painted eggs.”

Ana exchanged a smile with Sandy as Nick spoke and then joined in with her friend to chorus the familiar, final words of “I mean, it’s got nothing on Christmas!”

Nick blinked in surprise and then grinned. “Glad to see you agree with me!”

Ana giggled and Sandy laughed, but then the blonde’s eyes fell on a new arrival and her giggling stopped. The new boy was scowling as his parents exchanged glares and harsh whispers, which made Ana feel bad. The Blacks never looked happy.

Seeing where her gaze had wandered, Nick called out, “Hi Pitch!” Only to have the other child glare at him and stalk off in the opposite direction, making all three of the trio frown. None of them understood why he disliked them so much.

The Blacks followed after their son while still arguing and Ana’s eyes widened. Now that the tall couple was gone, another scowling child had been revealed, but this was someone _new_. She’d never seen the boy with the spring-green eyes before.

“Who’s the new kid?”

Nick and Sandy had turned their gazes to the egg field after Pitch’s glare, but they looked where he’d been standing once again at Ana’s question.

“I don’t know, but he sure is wearing a lot of clothes.” Nick replied as Sandy shrugged.

Ana tilted her head to the side, still staring at the boy, and then her violet eyes sparkled as she realized that she _did_ know him! She’d only seen him briefly while her mother had been driving her home from the doctors, but she was almost positive that the boy was her new neighbor.

With an excited giggle she declared, “Well, I’m gonna go say hi!” and then rushed off towards the new boy while Nick and Sandy stared after her with bemused grins.

* * *

Aster glared at the snowy ground. He was really starting to hate the color white. When would spring get here? It was April! That was supposed to be spring time this side of the equator, right?

“Hello!”

The cheerful greeting made the Australian look up from the ground in surprise. He didn’t know anyone here so who was talking to him?

A girl in a sparkly green coat stood before him with a wide grin on her face and, when their eyes met, that grin grew even wider. Aster didn’t say anything, he just stared at her. Why was she talking to him?

The grin faded a little at his silence and the girl asked, “Don’t you know how to talk?”

Aster bristled at the question and then he gruffly replied, “Course I can talk! Don’ be a whacka!”

The girl stared at him for a moment before breaking out into a fit of giggles, making Aster’s tan face flush crimson. She was laughing at him!

“Why are ya laughin’ at me?”

The girl only giggled harder and Aster felt like he wanted to run away and hide. He turned to do just that, but the girl grabbed his hand before he could.

“Wait, stop, I’m sorry!”

He turned back towards her, still frowning, and waited for her to speak again.

“I didn’t mean to laugh at you!”

“Then why did ya?”

The girl grinned, clearly fighting more giggles as she said, “Your voice is funny!”

“No it’s not! You’re the one with the funny voice!”

Now it was the girl’s turn to frown. “My voice isn’t funny! It’s normal. And I use real words, not made up ones.”

“So do I!”

“No you don’t.”

Aster was mad. Who was this girl to tell him he sounded funny and that he made up words? He was about to yell at her when his mother, who’d been watching the exchange with a hand over her mouth, bent down to their level and said, “We’re from Australia, dear. That’s why our voices sound funny to ya.”

The girl’s violet eyes widened as she whispered the word, “Australia?”

Mrs. Wilder nodded and the violet-eyed she-devil cried, “Does that mean you’ve seen a kangaroo before?”

Aster’s mother smiled and said, “I’ve seen a roo or two, but only at the zoo.”

The girl looked puzzled now. “But don’t kangaroos just wonder around down there? I would have expected that you’d see them all the time.”

Aster frowned and said, “Roos don’ wonder into cities.”

“Cities? There are cities in Australia? I thought that everyone just lived in the dessert or the, um, outback. It’s call an outback, right?”

Mrs. Wilder opened her mouth to reply, but her son spoke before she could, letting out an indignant cry of, “The outback? I’m no bushie!”

“You’re making up words again.”

“No I’m not!”

“Yes you are! There’s no such thing as a bushie.”

“Yes there is!”

“No there’s not!”

“Is too.”

“Is not.”

“Is too!” Aster shouted, glaring at the girl with all his might.

After a few more seconds of glaring, the girl smiled brightly and said, “I like you. Do you wanna hunt eggs with me and my friends?”

“Huh?” was all he could think to say in reply.

She pointed to two boys who were standing by the rope that separated the children from the eggs and then repeated her offer.

Aster was too surprised to reply and the girl seemed to take that as a yes because she grabbed his hands and pulled him across the snow covered ground towards her friends as she said, “I’m Ana, by the way, what’s your name?”

“Aster.”

“Aster, huh? I like that name. It’s nice, even if your voice is weird.”

The comment should’ve made Aster frown again, but instead it made him smile. There was something weird about this girl, but he was surprised to find that he liked it.

* * *

When Ana reached Nick and Sandy, she let go of Aster’s hand and then commenced the introductions.

“Sandy, Nick, this is Aster, his voice is funny cause he’s from Australia, but I like him so he’s gonna hunt eggs with us.”

The duo grinned at the new arrival and Nick said, “Okay! Do you like Easter?”

“I guess,” Aster replied with a shrug. “Do you?”

Nick grinned. “Easter is okay, but, it’s got nothing on Christmas!”

The answer made Aster smirk. “Christmas, huh?”

“Yes! Nothing beats Christmas!”

Aster’s smirk grew devilish. “Nah, mate, Easter’s way better than Christmas.”

Nick looked at the new boy as if he’d just spouted blasphemy and Ana grinned as the Australian began to laugh a bright, merry laugh. She could tell that Aster was going to fit in just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See, I can write Aster super Aussie if I want to! I just don’t because it’s no fun to read for long periods of time. Plus, you know, he’s probably lost a bit of his accent and slang over the years. I can flesh this story out a bit more if people want me to, but I think this is a good stopping point.


	5. Ashes

“I’m gonna kill him.” Aster declared, positively seething as he waited for the paint to dry on the back drop so that he could do the final touches. “I’m gonna find that bloody trouble maker and wring his pretty little neck.”

“You think Jack’s pretty?” Ana asked, making Aster jumped in surprise and spin around to find the blonde standing in the gym’s doorway.

“What are you doing here? It’s almost one in the morning!”

“I knew you’d still be working on painting, so I brought you a snack.” She explained, holding up the object in her hand which Aster now saw was a picnic basket. “But if you’re not in the mood for carrot cake muffins and tea, then I can just go home.”

“Carrot cake muffins?” Aster asked cautiously, trying to hide his delight and failing miserably.

“Mhmm. I made them fresh this evening after I finished with my homework, so they’re still warm from the oven and there’s a whole thermos of Australian tea made just the way you like it,” she explained as the entered the gym and walked towards the artist.

Aster was practically salivating by the time Ana finished her statement and handed over the basket. Within seconds, he’d ripped opened the top and dug into her gift, making her giggle.

As the artist sank to the floor and began to eat his way through the muffins, Ana examined the backdrop he’d been working on and breathed a sigh of relief. It looked great and you had to know about the burns to see them. Even then, she was quite certain you’d have to be pretty close to it to do so.

Seeing what Ana was looking at, Aster finished his current muffin and asked, “What’d ya think?”

“It looks awesome! I don’t think anyone’s gonna be able to tell that this one got burned unless they’re actually on stage examining it! How did the snowman fair?”

Aster grimaced and shook his head. “Frosty has gone to a better place, I’m afraid. Luckily we didn’t actually need him; Nick just wanted to make a ruddy snowman for some reason.”

“Aww, I thought he was cute!”

Aster rolled his eyes and returned to eating his snack while Ana took a seat beside him and rested her head against his shoulder. She was tired from all the stress of the past few days and staying up late to make muffins hadn’t helped with that. While Aster munched away at his snack, her eyes began to droop and, by the time Aster finished the food, she’d dozed off.

Once he realized what had happened, Aster gently guided Ana off his shoulder and onto to the ground, resting her head on some drop cloths that he hadn’t used. Then he took off his coat and draped it over her to keep her warm since the door he’d propped open to let out the paint fumes had made the room a bit on the chilly side.

Sure, it meant that he was colder now, but he still had a jacket to keep him warm and a little chill was a small price to pay for a friend.

 

* * *

The following Monday found a bleary eyed Aster shuffling down the hallway with Sandy at his side. Between Friday night’s repainting, homework, the play on Saturday and the cleanup on Sunday, he had yet to get his energy back and a long day of schoolwork certainly hadn’t helped. As soon as the day was done, he was crashing.

The though made a sleepy smile take over his face. Sleep. He was really looking forward to that.

His pleasant musings were interrupted by the sight of a young man with snow-white hair walking down the hallway with his blue eyes trained on the ground. All around him, people were glaring and muttering comments about what he’d done, but Aster didn’t see or hear any of this. He was too focused on the teen. _Jack Frost_. The jerk who’d almost ruined their play.

Before Aster really had time to think about what he was doing, he’d marched forward, grabbed Jack by the collar, and slammed him against the wall.

“Mind tellin’ me what you thought you were doin’ Frost?”

The smaller teen's eyes widened and, for a fraction of a second, his face was a mask of fear, but the look was gone before anyone could notice it, replaced by a half-hearted smile. "Hey, sorry about that Wilder. I didn't mean to mess up your drawings, it was supposed to be a joke."

Aster growled and his grip on Jack tightened, but no one moved in to stop him. No one, that is, but Sandy, who was too small to do anything but tug ineffectually at Aster’s jacket.

“I had to stay up until three in the bloody morning thanks to you.”

Jack’s smile looked even more forced now, but his tone remained light as he said, “Hey, I said I was sorry.”

“Sorry? Sorry isn’t good enough! Sorry doesn’t make up for a worthless jerk like you making more work for everyone else!”

Aster let go of Jack now, pushing him away so that the albino fell to the ground. All around them, people were smiling and laughing as the artist stared at the trembling boy with cold eyes and said, “Just rack off, okay? No one wants you around anyway.”

Jack took a steadying breath and schooled his features into a cocky look. “Yeash, talk about overreactions.”

Then he got to his feet and brushed the dirt off of his jacket as he smirked at Aster. “But, hey, I know when I’m not wanted.”

With that, Jack gave Aster a mocking bow and then sauntered off down the hallway, ignoring the glares of the other student and leaving Aster fuming.

 

* * *

As soon as Jack left the school, he headed off towards the woods.

Once he reached the sheltering branches of the snow-covered trees, he let the cocky look fade away to be replaced by a broken one. He’d known those guys had to be upset with him, but to hate him so much? Well, it was no less than he deserved.

He could feel a burning sensation clawing at the back of his throat and he so he stopped walking to take a few steadying breaths and wipe his hand against his eyes as he fought away the tears. He couldn’t cry, not yet, he had to get somewhere safe.

Once he was certain he could hold it in long enough, Jack began walking once more, hurrying his pace a little so that he could get to his destination just a bit faster.

A few minutes of power-walking later, he reached the familiar clearing where his rock was quietly waiting for him and a trembling smile flitted across his face. This was the one place where Jack didn’t have to worry about facades. The closest thing to a home he’d been able to find in the years since he lost his real one.

He didn’t even bother to brush of the snow; he simply sat down on his rock, curled into a tiny ball, and finally let a few stray tears escape as he stared out into the snow covered woods.

Pitch hated him. Aster hated him. He was sure that even Mr. Moon hated him by this point and he couldn’t blame any of them.

The tears grew thicker and Jack buried his face in his knees, blocking out a world that he should have left in a fire six-years-ago.


	6. The Rose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a song in this story. This: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VTCQBuYhq_s is my favorite version of it. I'd recommend listening to it while reading this.

Emma Frost grabbed her hat and scarf off of the hook and joyfully started to bundle up. Her favorite season of the year was finally here and that meant that the little one would be arriving soon as well. A kicking against the swollen skin of her stomach made her smile. She had become used to her child’s constant motion over the past few weeks and didn’t it just figure that any child of theirs would be a little ball of energy?

“Going to choir practice already?” a familiar voice asked and Emma turned around to smile at her husband.

“Already? Did you get lost in your books again, Nat? It’s a quarter to noon! I’ll be late if I don’t go now!”

The man looked startled and glanced down at his watch before laughing. “I guess I did! Do you want me to drive you there?”

Emma rolled her eyes and walked over to her husband’s side. As she gently took his hands in hers she said, “The fact that I’m pregnant doesn’t mean I’ve suddenly turned to glass, sweetie. I’m perfectly capable of driving myself.”

Nathaniel just smiled at his wife and gently pressed his lips to her forehead before whispering, “I know, you’re a strong, independent woman who doesn’t need fussing over. That doesn’t mean I’m going to stop worrying.”

Emma smiled softly and buried her face in her husband’s chest as he gently held her close, careful not to put too much pressure on her stomach.

The embrace was quickly broken by little feet pounding against Emma’s stomach, making the expectant parents laugh.

“I guess someone wants to get going!” Nathaniel exclaimed in amusement while looking down at his wife’s stomach.

Emma laughed and said, “Well, he does seem to love choir practice. It’s the only time he sits still!”

 

* * *

Unsurprisingly, Emma was the last on to arrive at practice. After the usual round of greetings, he friend Martha asked, “How’s the singing experiment going?”

Emma smiled and rubbed her stomach fondly before saying, “Well, I’ve sung my little one the same song every day, so we’ll see.”

Carol, who’d been busily setting up her sheet music on the piano, looked up from her task and said, “You know, I think most mothers choose a nursery rhyme.”

“And I chose my wedding song, much more personal and much more fun to sing, too.”

The others laughed and began to take their places for practice as Emma absentmindedly hummed the song she’d taken to singing every day. She just hoped that her little Jack liked her choice.

 

* * *

It was almost two in the morning when the baby woke up and began to cry, loud sobs that quickly roused his sleeping parents from their slumber.

Within seconds, both Frosts were wide awake and exchanging tired smiles.

As Emma quickly started to get out of bed, Nathaniel gently took her arm and said, “Do you want me to go? I know you’re exhausted.”

His wife shook her head. “No, you know he’s happier when I sing.”

It was true. Only Emma’s voice seemed to calm their little one when he was upset. “Okay, well, how about I go make you some tea?”

Emma laughed softly and leaned down to kiss her husband before whispering, “Go back to sleep, Nat. You’ve got work tomorrow and I’m still on leave.”

Nathaniel sighed, but didn’t argue as his wife left their bed and quickly hurried out of the room.

 

* * *

Jack was still wailing loudly when Emma got to his room. A speedy check confirmed that he was fine, probably just cranky.

After letting out a tired yawn, Emma picked up her little boy and held him close to her chest as she began to hum. The familiar sound of his special song soothed the baby and his crying stopped within a matter of moments as his mother began to sing the words:

Some say love, it is a river

That drowns the tender reed.

Some say love, it is a razor

That leaves your soul to bleed.

Some say love, it is a hunger,

An endless aching need.

I say love, it is a flower,

And you its only seed.

It's the heart afraid of breaking

That never learns to dance.

It's the dream afraid of waking

That never takes the chance.

It's the one who won't be taken,

Who cannot seem to give,

And the soul afraid of dyin'

That never learns to live.

When the night has been too lonely

And the road has been too long,

And you think that love is only

For the lucky and the strong,

Just remember in the winter

Far beneath the bitter snows

Lies the seed that with the sun's love

In the spring becomes the rose.

By the time she finished singing, Jack was fast asleep and happily curled up against her.

Emma knew she could put him down and go back to sleep, but instead she sat down in the room’s rocking chair and began to rock her sleeping child. As tired as she was, she knew these moments were precious and short lived. A little exhaustion was worth the memory of holding her sleeping son in her arms.

As she rocked back and forth, she began to hum the song once more.

Some say love, it is a river

That drowns the tender reed….

 

* * *

“I am **_never_** singing that song again!” Emma decreed, startling her husband and almost making him cut himself.

“Can we please refrain from surprises while I’m trying to chop vegetables for dinner?” Nathaniel asked, looking up from his task and into the sheepishly grinning face of his wife.

“Sorry, sweetie. It’s just I can’t do it anymore! I’ve been singing him that song every night for almost four years now and I’m finally sick of it.”

Nathaniel couldn’t help but laugh. “I’m surprised it took you this long! What’s Jack going to do without his special song to put him to sleep?”

Emma frowned and slumped down into one of the kitchen chair. “He’ll just get a new song, that’s all!”

Before her husband could reply, the sound of little feet came running down the hallway and an excited three-year-old burst into the room.

“Mommy! Mommy! I sawed snow!”

Emma glanced out of the window and saw that Jack was right. Little, white flurries were gently falling from the sky: the first snow of the season.

“Indeed you did, but that doesn’t change that fact that you’re supposed to be taking a nap!”

Jack pouted and shook his head. “No naps! Snow!”

Emma groaned, clearly drained from a long day of playtime with her child.

Seeing his wife’s exhaustion, Nathaniel put down his knife and walked over to snatch his son off the floor. As he spun the giggling toddler around, Nathaniel cried, “I bet you summoned that snow here, didn’t you Snowflake?”

“Snow!” Jack agreed happily as his father stopped spinning and held him close.

“Well, we have to give the snow time to settle down before we play in it, okay?”

Jack’s smile faded to a pout, but he nodded. “Then play?”

“Yes, then play, but only if a certain little boy takes his nap,” Nathaniel agreed before tickling the toddler in his arms.

Jack giggled and squirmed while crying, “No tickle! No tickle!”

The cry made Nathaniel stop and press a kiss to his son’s forehead. Then he said, “Alright, Snowflake, we’re giving mommy a break! Let’s go put you back to sleep.”

As her two boys left the kitchen and headed towards Jack’s room, Emma leaned back and started to ponder what song she’d replace Jack’s lullaby with. Truth be told, she could still tolerate the song, but she wanted to stop now before she really started to hate her own wedding tune. Maybe she’d sing it again once Jack was a little older and she’d gotten the chance to refresh her love for it. Maybe… Well, they had lots of time ahead of them. She’d probably be ready to sing it again by the time Jack was a teenager.

 

* * *

“Jack? Are you okay?” Pippa asked, stopping mid-verse and looking worriedly at her brother who was sitting across from her with tears in his eyes.

Jack blinked in surprise and brushed away the tears, looking confused. “Sorry, Pip. I don’t know what that was about.”

The young woman frowned and said, “Well, I guess that means you don’t like my song choice, huh?”

Jack immediately shook his head and practically shouted, “No!”

As his sister stared at him in surprise, Jack took a deep breath and started again, “No, I actually really like it! There’s just something about that song that, I don’t know… I would’ve sworn that I’ve never heard it before, but it makes me feel safe?”

“Which is why it brought tears to your eyes?” his sister asked skeptically.

The comment made Jack grin. “Hey, I’m getting married! I’m supposed to be overly emotional, right?”

Pippa laughed and shook her head. “Are you sure you don’t want me to pick something else?”

 “No. No, I like it and I think I’d be a great choice! The Rose is the perfect song for you to sing at my wedding.”


End file.
